


Another Chance

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Gapfiller for tonight's episode - 7th April 2020What I would have liked to see happen
Relationships: Ben Mitchell & Phil Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Another Chance

'Whats the point in giving him another chance? I know what he's going to say' Ben told Callum as he picked up his folk and ate some more of his chicken pasta, that Callum had cooked specially as it was his Birthday, he was so glad he hadn't taken Stuart up on his surprise party as Callum wouldn't have like it. 

'You don't know Ben, because you didn't even give him a chance, I know he hasn't always been there but he is now' Callum told him 

'I'm scared he won't accept me, like I am now' Ben whispered taking his eyes off Callum so he could look down at his phone,   
'Ben' Callum said touching his fingers to Ben's chin and gently turning his head to face him

'Like I said before, If he cant accept you for who you are now then he doesn't deserve you, but I think you should give him a chance... I can come with you if you like?' Callum asked looking diretcly into Ben's eyes. 

'I Love you' Ben whispered as he took hold of Callum's hand from under his chin and brought it up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the top of it. He gave Callum a smile as Callum took his hand back.  
Callum gave Ben a radiant smile

'Can we finish eating before we go?' Ben asked looking down at his food   
Callum laughed

'Of course' He laughed as he picked up his own folk and finished what he had on his plate. 

****

'Thank you Dad' Ben said as he pulled away folding the piece of paper and pushing it deep down into his coat pocket. 

'Erm... Hows Callum?' Phil asked slowly   
'He's good, He's been great, He's the reason I came back here tonight' Ben told him trying to keep the tears from falling 

'You'll have to thank him for me then, for looking after you' Phil said

Ben looked at his dad in shock, he never expected anything like that to come our of his mouth, Maybe Callum had been right, Maybe he deserved a second chance. Ben put his hand in his pocket and felt the piece of paper like it was a life line, a new start between himself and his dad. 

'I will' Ben whispered smiling  
'Now, you better be on ya way, That man of yours looks cold waiting out there in the dark' Phil told him walking to the window. Ben smirked

'Thanks again' Ben told his Dad before he walked out of the back door and into Callum's waiting arms. 

'How'd it go?' Callum asked as he ran his hands through Ben's hair pulling his head away from his chest so he could lip read.   
'You where right, like always' Ben whisperd standing on his tip toes to press a kiss to Callum's lips   
'He told me he was proud of me' Ben told Callum producing the note from his pocket and unfolding it to show his boyfriend. 

'Good, Because he's so lucky to have such an amazing son like you, I'm proud of you' Callum told him taking hold of Ben's hand   
'Thanks for waiting for me' Ben told him 'I really appricate your support today, specially when today should be all about you... Dont worry I havent forgotten' Ben told him smiling 

Callum smiled as they started walking back to the flat  
'Should I be afraid of what you've got lined up for me?' Callum asked as they stopped in the middle of the square   
'Nah, your luckly its me organising your birthday and not your brother' Ben told him   
'Oh god, I can just imagine' Calum said laughing 

'You have got another surprise present though'   
'Yeah whats that?' 

'A thank you from Phil Mitchell for looking after his son' Ben smiled   
'I think I deserve a medal for looking after his son' Callum laughed as Ben gave him his evil eyes

'Why dont I promise to give you a different kind of medal tonight before we go to bed?' Ben asked giving him a smirk and raising his eyebrow   
'I think I can accept that' Callum told him as they carried on walking back to the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, storylines or locations. All rights belong to BBC & EastEnders
> 
> I've re-written this about 3 times now as wasn't happy with It so I would love for you to let me know what you think?   
> Thanks


End file.
